lowirofandomcom-20200213-history
Archived Polls
This page lists all the polls that have been made. The most recent poll can be seen on the main page. How do you rate Arcaea? ★★★★★ ★★★★☆ ★★★☆☆ ★★☆☆☆ ★☆☆☆☆ ☆☆☆☆☆ What is the main thing you'd like to see from this wiki going forward? More detailed strategy sections in songs A page that lists album art illustrators Lore descriptions for Hikari and Tairitsu based on their in-game stories More detailed song templates that include note density, note distribution, etc. Other - Leave a message in the discussion page available in the top navigation! Nothing, all of what I want is already here What is the main feature you would like to see in future updates of Arcaea? Various new songs by famous rhythm game artists! More Partners with unique skills and abilities! New game modes like multiplayer, ranking, etc...! Change the UI so that it looks better and more attractive! Others - Feel free to express your idea of what to come in the discussion page or in the game Discord! Nothing, all of what I want is already in the game Which Luminous Sky song do you like best? Maze No.9 / アリスシャッハと魔法の楽団 The Message / Jun Kuroda Sulfur / ぺのれり Halcyon / xi Ether Strike / Akira Complex Fracture Ray / Sakuzyo Which Tone Sphere Collaboration song are you waiting for the most? Hall of Mirrors / Sta Tiferet / xi + Sta Linear Accelarator / THE SHAFT STAGER (ALL STAGE CLEAR) / Ras Hikari / THB Which Tone Sphere Collaboration song do you like best? Hikari by THB Hall of Mirrors by Sta STAGER (ALL STAGE CLEAR) by Ras Linear Accelerator by THE SHAFT Tiferet by xi + Sta I like all. I do not like any song. What is your comment about the new paid song - Rugie? Awesome! I love it! This song is ok. Not good and not bad. I don't like it. What a bad song! What is your comment about the new free song - Astral tale? Awesome! I love it! This song is ok. Not good and not bad. I don't like it. What a bad song! What is your comment about the new paid Song, Phantasia? Awesome! I love it! This song is ok. Not good and not bad. I don't like it. What a bad song! Which song in the upcoming pack - Groove Coaster Collaboration are you most excited for? OMAKENO Stroke by t+pazolite MERLIN by REDALiCE DX Choseinou Full Metal Shojo by IOSYS TRAX (uno with. ちよこ) Scarlet Lance by MASAKI (ZUNTATA) ouroboros -twin stroke of the end- by Cranky VS MASAKI Which song in the upcoming 4th side story pack of Arcaea - Absolute Reason are you most excited for? Antithese by Blacklolita Corruption by 3R2 Black Territory by DJ Myosuke Vicious Heroism by Kobaryo Cyaegha by USAO Which song in the upcoming pack of Arcaea - Adverse Prelude are you most excited for? Vindication by Laur Heavensdoor by LeaF Ringed Genesis by Edilritter Particle Arts by Virtual Self Which song in the upcoming pack of Arcaea - Chunithm Collabration are you most excited for? Garakuta Doll Play by t+pazolite Ikazuchi by 光吉猛修 World Vanquisher by void (Mournfinale) Which character in the upcoming update of Arcaea are you most excited for? Nono Shibusawa Haruna Mishima MDA-21 Regulus MTA-XXX Nemesis Tairitsu & Chuni Penguin Category:Browse